Back in His Arms
by Anne Louise
Summary: BEWARE: SLIGHT FULFFINESS. Finally, after a long time of self and family concerns, two hopeful young lovers reunite in an ordinary autumn night.


**_Disclaimer: _**_The usual… CardCaptor Sakura isn't mine, it belongs to CLAMP. The dubbing is credited to Nelvana (I just wished they did a better job, the name translations were horrible. No offense, but it is true. Many fans out there share the same opinion as mine.). Of course, if I owned the animé, why would I be writing a fanfic if I could make a whole season for you guys (Hey, you can't blame a teenager for dreaming!)?_

**_Summary: _**_Finally, after a long time of self and family concerns, two hopeful young lovers reunite in an ordinary autumn night._

**_Author's Notes: _**_Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a serious yet romantic story, so if you find it very cliché, or noticed that it sucks, just tell me. R&R!!! It'll be nice to know that readers appreciate my efforts of completing this story. I got the idea from a movie that I recall watching. Anyway, here goes nothing…_

***~*~*~*Back in His Arms*~*~*~***

by: Anne Louise

          Cold winds sweep over the whole city as the weather became colder and colder each day that passes by. Leaves would descend gracefully from their former position in tree branches, landing softly and fragilely on the grounds below, giving them a soft, orange color. Waters were rippling roughly now, more than ever, for autumn has taken its toll upon the whole small, but busy town of Tomoeda.

But tonight was like any other night. The stars that twinkled in the sky witnessed a lot of vows, heartbreaks, lifestyles and rustling of the Japanese people who were merely trying to get through the night, sleep well and face another day tomorrow which holds many unexpected events that can pretty much change their lives.

Among the benches along the riverbank's rail sat a pretty twenty-five-year-old girl frantically searching through her handbag for something she needed. Her now almost waist-length ginger hair tied in a ponytail swishes elegantly on her back as she continues her raid inside her bag. Giving up in frustration, she lifted her head and her face displayed an air of annoyance—her mouth pursed tightly in slight pouting and her jade-green eyes sparkled with exasperation. She was trying to find her extra envelope of cash that she withdrew at the bank two days ago.

"Onii-chan… He took it! I let him borrow it for his date! Argh!!!"

Grunting, she closed her handbag and swung it on her shoulder.

"Might as well walk back home…"

She stood up and smoothed her long skirt. She started walking back home, taking the longer route to have time for thinking. She felt herself getting sentimental every minute that goes by, watching kids running around, couples whispering and holding hands and lights shimmering with dim brightness ahead. She let her hand follow the rail as she slowly walked on, looking down in sadness and longing. '_I wonder if he even remembers me…' _she thought. _'I just hope that he's happy wherever he is now.'_

The wind began to blow again, bringing with it pink, delicate petals of the flower from which she was named. The air had the smell of sweet fragrance, bringing delight to her and others as well. Petals were swirling everywhere now. Children were catching as many as they can, and grown-ups stared at it with smiles on their faces. She can be indeed compared with this flower, for it brings joy and contentment to everyone who sees it twirl and float on mid-air—just like her; a cheerful, brilliant young girl, a popular student back in elementary whose positive nature uplifts and infects those touched by it. Speaking of elementary…

          She remembered those days when she has to make pressure-filled decisions—every move taken, every guess made, every thought that enters the mind—they are all meaningful. Unexpected things happened during these days… challenges faced, friendships strengthened, powers discovered and developed. She even found true love in him. Though it may seem to us that that was just infatuation, a puppy love that wasn't meant to be, still she believed in him… in each other.

          Sakura heard a faint clink on the ground somewhere near her and she was very sure that it was from her purse. When she looked down on where it landed, she saw the Star Key. She deliberately picked it up and held it in her open palm. Staring at it brought back another array of childhood memories… the way she used to chant words for it to transform, the cards she captured with it… the fanatical costumes Tomoyo made her wear, the videocam recorder Tomoyo always had on her hand, the times when Clow cards would use her bestfriend as a target and make her undergo appalling quandaries… the way Meilin would act protective over Syaoran whenever she got near him, the times when she would be proved wrong over what she thinks about Meilin… the field trips, the outings, the class activities… and how working side-by-side with Syaoran made him close to her—and treat him more than just a brother and friend.

          She placed the key inside the purse and resumed walking. She didn't know why she still hasn't banished Kero from her room back to where he belongs and suffer the inconvenience of spending her money bringing him home food and buying refills for the fridge. She didn't know why she still keeps the Clow Book in her dresser, after all those years that she hasn't used it and shared her strengthening power with them. Sometimes, she surprises herself. She does things beyond her reasons and isn't even aware of it. Talk about intelligence despite denseness.

          After what seemed a year long of walking down the lively park, she reached a deserted road where the bridge and carnival can be seen among the thickets and trees. The crowds thickened on the road as the carnival continued its work. The Ferris wheel kept turning, screams can be heard from the roller coaster, and lines of skill-testing booths filled with prizes were earning a lot of popularity. She sighed and forced herself out of her reveries.

          Silence enveloped her surroundings except for the crackle of leaves, the whistle of the wind and some small mob noises from the streets. She hugged herself tighter, pulling her cotton jacket closer to her for warmth. The coolness of the night was starting to get her—she needed to go home, and fast. Just then she heard a deep, warm voice calling her from behind.

          "Long time no see, Sakura."

          Sakura stopped from her tracks and wondered if what she was hearing was the wind or if it is—

          "Syaoran…?" she whispered.

          Footsteps approached her from behind and stopped just inches away from her. From that closeness, she could feel heat radiating from his body and felt somewhat secure from it. Her eyes fluttered close and thanked the heavens that she wasn't facing him or he could have sworn her face looked like it had been painted red. Her heartbeat was quickening, and she clasped her hands tight in nervousness.

          "H-how are you?" She asked timidly.

          "Fine, just fine. You?"

          "I'm alright."

          She gulped and her mind was thronged with lots of questions. And she wanted answers for each and every one of them.

          But she was speechless. Stunned.

          A hand draped around her shoulders and held her comfortably. She didn't mind.

          "May I walk you home? Like old times?"

          She looked at him softly before bringing back her gaze to prevent her face from burning up totally. "S-sure."

          And with that, they walked together.

          Sakura snuggled herself against Syaoran and inhaled his scent that was in match with the season. It was intoxicating… it made her unaware of the things around her. How she wanted that he'd hold her like this forever… that he won't let go ever again. But cruel as fate is, it is very much impossible.

          She finally decided to break the silence and asked him. "Why didn't you call?"

          He breathed gently before answering. "When I got here? I guess I wanted to surprise you."

          "Well you did."

          "I did, didn't I?"

          She smiled faintly and enjoyed the moment that was unfolding at her. She might not get a chance like this again in the future.

          Curiosity finally engulfed her, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She had a funny urge to blurt out questions to him and demand answers for it. _I really can't help it…_

          "So… how did things turn out in Hong Kong?"

          "Nothing special. Just training, and more training. I got tired of it and I just realized that I missed the life here. Especially you guys."

          "You must be stressed out."

          "Kind of. How about you? How's your… brother?"

          Sakura chuckled. _'How thoughtful, really…' "Onii-chan? Well, he goes out on dates pretty often and uses my money for it. My dad's been traveling a lot lately and so I have to live independently."_

          "I see. I guess you already have a boyfriend, right?" He tried to seem normal, but succeeded in giving the impression that he was hoping that she hasn't got one.

          "No, I don't have one." She fell silent. "Well, I bet you already have a girlfriend, don't you?"

          The arm encircling Sakura was tenderly rubbing her arm. "As a matter of fact, I do. And she's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancée."

          The words Syaoran just said have stabbed her and shattered her heart into a million pieces. The thought of letting him go and find happiness in another woman was too much for her. She was right, she'll never have another chance to experience this moment in the future because he was getting married to another woman. The impact it made to her brought tears to her eyes, but she blinked them back. She wouldn't want to worry Syaoran on the first night they spent together after sometime now, would she?

          "That is, if she agrees." He continued.

          _'I hope she doesn't… I won't take it…' _she thought. _'But if you're happy, what can I do?'_

          "Oh." Her voice was getting shaky. "H-have I m-met her?"

          "Yes, you have," was his simple reponse. "And you know her very well."

          "Really?" _'Meilin?__ Could be. Who knows? Since I'm already asking, I might as well bring the subject up.'_

          "Who is she?"

          "I won't tell you."

          _'First, he doesn't love me. Now he doesn't even want to let me know who he's getting married to! Perhaps he's mad at me or something.'_

"Please?"

          "No."

          "Pretty please?" She was actually huddling herself to him in a strong way that he was forced to step backwards.

          He looked down on her and raised his eyebrows. "I see you haven't changed at all, Kinomoto. You're still stubborn."

          _'Kinomoto?_ What happened to Sakura? He really, REALLY wants to hurt me doesn't he?"__

"Hmph. Since you don't wanna tell me, just describe her to me."

          "Alright." He placed his arm back on where he placed it earlier. "She's really sweet, you know. Gentle, kind, cheerful. And beautiful, too."

          _'Everything I'm not. Now I see why he loves her very much.'_

"Thoughtful. Dense, yes, but it adds charm to her. And she has the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever stared at."

          _'Green?_ What a coincidence, we have the same eye color! And she's dense!? How could she be dense? Can't she see that a guy like him is falling for her!? Geez, she must be really thick.'__

"Plus that thick, golden hair. I love raking my fingers through it, it's so smooth and soft." He looked down on her again and saw that she was almost at the verge of crying. "What's wrong? Did I say something awful?"

          _'Yes you have! Everything you said was terrible! I couldn't take it! I don't think you should continue… I won't be able to pretend any longer…'_

"No, no you haven't. My eyes get irritated at rough weathers. It's ok. So… where is she?" She countered while wiping her eyes.

          "Her? Well…"

          He stopped walking at a bridge, clear of trees and fully overlooking the well-lighted carnival which have become noisier than it was a few minutes ago. He removed his hand around her and instead propped his elbows and arms on the banister of the bridge. He looked pre-occupied and within a matter of seconds, nervous. He looked down on the waters and saw his reflection, with Sakura walking over to him and placing an affectionate hand on his shoulder. She looked concerned.

          "I'm sorry—"

          He turned around and faced her. He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "You really wanna know where she is?"

          Sakura merely nodded.

          His finger vacated her lips and traced her jawline. Then the next she knew, he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved his face closer to hers.

          "She's right in front of me."

          Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. It took sometime for her to absorb what he had just said. Her eyes widened and like a reflex, her hand softly touched his chest while the other one clutched hers. The wind blew once more, and this time strong enough to untie the ribbon Sakura was wearing in her hair. A green silk ribbon flew elegantly from her hair and landed on the water, never to be held again. Her hair went in motion with the wind and it framed her delicate face perfectly. Syaoran could only sigh.

          He smelled her hair; and it smelled exactly like blooming cherry blossoms on a jovial spring season. He fingered her golden tresses, twirled her flaxen locks. It took a lot of willpower to stop what he was doing.

          "Syaoran, I—"

          He didn't let her finish. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Passionately, tenderly, fully tasting the sweetness and softness of her pink lips like his life depended on it. His one hand went to the back of her head to pull her closer and savor more of what she really has.

          They finally broke apart, panting for air. His hands cupped her face, which was full of surprise.

          "I love you, Sakura. And I wanted to ask you this for a long time."

          He took out a small velvet box and opened it before her. He knelt down on one knee.

          "Sakura, my love, will you marry me?"

          She was shocked. She momentarily lost her senses, and when they came drifting back again, she was so sure of her feelings, and so aware of the future and its consequences that she agreed.

          "Yes, yes I will!"

          They were both so happy that they embraced each other, both overflowing with emotions they could not identify what. But they didn't care, they have each other.

          Syaoran put the ring in her right ring finger and wiped her tears dry. It was a shiny gold ring, studded with diamonds and a heart-shaped emerald at the center. And mind you, the diamonds were black and blue.

          "Oh, Syaoran, it's beautiful… You mean to say that-" she pointed to the little diamonds "-these are diamonds!?"

          "Uh-huh. They're rare, you know."

          "This must've cost you a fortune!"

          "That's really nothing. After all, _YOU are my treasure."_

          They locked in another embrace, a silent vow that simply says that their love is strong enough to resist all things that will tempt their relationship to break apart. And so the stars beheld another couple promise each other their love, heart and soul.

**∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞§§§¤§§§∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞**

**_A/N: __So what do you think? Fluffy isn't it? Ok, maybe not, but at least it was romantic, right? R&R!!! I'll just see what you think about my story in your reviews. Flames are welcome. Ja ne! ^_^_**


End file.
